criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Timm Fortuna
Timm Fortuna '''(1985-2016) was the victim in Unmask the Beast (Case #11 of Darnestown). Prior to that, he was suspected of the murders of singer and leader of Scarlett and the Shakers, Scarlett Love, DJ Hugo Smith and Quartet leader, Edoardo Romano in The Price of Fame (Case #1 of Darnestown), A Mortal Mix (Case #4 of Darnestown) and Familiar Covenant (Case #7 of Darnestown) Profile Timm was a 31-year-old agent who represented the most famous artist in the Musical Spot.Timm sported short afro-style curly brown hair. He wore a brown vest over an orange shirt with golden buttons, a golden chain and golden glasses. In his first apperance, Timm was holding an "All Access" badge in the left side of his vest and was cool-pointing with his right hand. It is known that Timm drank hot cocoa and ate lemon pie. In his second appearance, it is known that Timm ate Sugar Bars, was left-handed and listened to pop music In his third appearance, it is known that Timm wore moccasins and played draughts. Role in Case(s) The Price of Fame Timm was first interrogated when the analysis of Scarlett's cellphone finished. Doan discovered that the agent called the victim a lot of times before the victim's murder. Franco had suspicions about this and arranged a meeting with Timm in his office. There, the agent welcomed the team and showed his gratitude for investigating the case, but he was intrigued about why they called him. The player's partner told Timm that he was a suspect in the murder by all the calls he did to Scarlett and that they were wanting to know why. The agent told the team it was a small matter with the band member's, they didn't have to worry about it. Franco didn't believe that a small matter would require a lot of calls, what Timm answered that he called the victim more times because he got worried that she not replied the first calls Timm was interrogated a second time after Doan finished analizing Scarlett's laptop. In there, Timm sent multiple messages to the victim threatening her to be careful with her decision or she would regret it. When the team confronted the agent about it, he revealed he discovered that Scarlett was looking for a new agent because "he was not too professional". Franco connected the lost phone calls with the threatening messages and found out that was the reason of the multiple calls. The agent told the team that he was tired the victim didn't answer the messages, so he tried to call her to solve the problem once and for all. Timm was found innocent after Clover Henderson was proven guilty of the murder. However, the team talked to him again after a security footage recorded a meeting between Clover and a mysterious Informant that ocurred in front of his office. Timm had no idea about the meeting and can't answer any of the question Franco had. He told the team that Clover encountered multiple times with strange people and knowing everybody was impossible for him. A Mortal Mix ''TBA'' Familiar Covenant ''TBA'' Murder Details ''TBA'' Killer and Motives ''TBA''''' Cases Appearances *The Price of Fame (Case #1) *A Mortal Mix (Case #4) *Familiar Covenant (Case #7) *A Cosplay War (Case #9; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Unmask the Beast (Case #11) Category:MrKors71 Suspects Category:MrKors71 Victims